Power Of Three
by lizteroid
Summary: Slashy fic of Bree/Kathy & Lynette. Enjoy.


"Katherine, we really must be leaving now!" Bree called up to her partner and neighbour. It was at times like these that Bree Hodge loathed perfection. She just knew Katherine Mayfair would be upstairs, packing and rolling her clothes into her compact suitcase, all ready to take with her on their cooking tour across the states. Bree sighed harshly, "Come on!! We're going to be late!!" The redhead could hear Katherine's heels clattering above on the hard wooden floor of the bedroom as she trotted around, grabbing underwear and make-up for the trip, "Mayfair?!!" Bree yelled out, "Would move your ass?!" she called and started up the stairs towards Katherine's room, before she reached the top step, Katherine appeared, clinging to her case.

"All done....I don't see why you were so whiny!" Katherine teased, "We're going to get there on time..." she leaned forwards and petted Bree's hand patronisingly yet assuringly, causing Bree to glare at her back as she made her way down the wooden steps and into the open plan downstairs, ground floor. Sometimes, Bree just wanted to push her friend and watch her tumble ungracefully down the stairs and land in an undignified heap at the bottom.

But no, Bree would not get the change to do that today, they needed to leave and now! Bree rushed down the steps after Katherine and she began to grab Katherine's case but instead as she reached, her hand went to Katherine's bottom and gave it firm squeeze. Katherine looked over her shoulder at Bree and she smirked, the redhead smirked back and winked, "This will be a fun weekend..." she stated.

"Oh where you planning on something special?" Katherine smirked, knowing it would push Bree's buttons and make her upset or angered with her. But when Bree was like this Katherine enjoyed her more, so she continued, "Because I doubt we'll get much fun when we have Mrs Scavo with us..." Katherine pointed out.

"Well...I didn't say Lynette can't join in..." Bree smirked and walked off to the door, her nose in the air.

Katherine watched after Bree as they both headed outside, she was shocked about Bree and that smirk! Katherine followed Bree to Lynette's car and she looked to the blonde behind the wheel, "Hey Lynette, I'm so grateful you offered to drive...it's a long trip and thanks" Katherine smiled to her.

The blonde nodded, "Well just it kills two birds with one stone..."

"Yes, Lynette it was very generous for you to agree to this" Bree smiled to the blonde and nodded.

Katherine looked between the women, "Okay...so shall we leave now?"

"Yes, come on...in" Lynette chuckled, "Belt up"

About an hour or so into the journey was when Katherine Mayfair noticed that Lynette Scavo had agreed to this trip, driving them all the way over to their destination, it was because she was into Bree. Katherine had been watching the blonde closely, surveying her with a watchful eye as she giggled with the redhead, eyed her at give way signs and generally enjoyed being in Bree's company a little too much. It was when Lynette placed her hand on Bree's knee that it got Katherine's back up, she glared at Lynette's fingers as she watched how the redhead smiled to her blonde neighbour.

"You know Bree...maybe when we next stop, you can keep me company back here..." Katherine found herself saying as she continued to cast daggers to Lynette's hand over Bree's knee.

The redhead turned a little and she smiled, "Why Katherine...you do seem to be alone back there..." Bree then turned to Lynette, "Is it alright if I sit in back with Kathy when we make our next break?"

Lynette glanced quickly back at Katherine, causing her hand to move up Bree's thigh, she gave a nod to Bree and smiled, "...sure"

Bree smiled and looked down to Lynette's hand, raising an elegant brow to it as it softly continued up her thigh, "Uhm...Lynnie...?"

"Yeah?"

"Your hand..." Bree blushed a little.

Lynette took her hand away from Bree's remarkably soft thigh and she chuckled, seeing and hearing this caused Katherine to smirk, knowing she could do better and so, that was how Katherine's little game began...

By the time they got to the hotel, Bree had fallen asleep on Katherine, and Katherine was smirking as Lynette didn't speak, Katherine had hoped because she didn't want to wake Bree up from her peaceful and angelic slumber. Bree stirred a little as the car rounded into the parking lot, her head moved closer in to Katherine's chest and the auburn haired beauty smirked a little, "Thanks Lynette..." she whispered softly, hoping Lynette didn't hear her.

Lynette gently parked up and turned around slowly, she saw Katherine holding onto Bree's hand and the redhead was basically in Katherine's cleavage as she slept. The blonde smiled and looked slightly envious to Katherine before she whispered, "We'll have to wake sleeping beauty there...we can't leave her here while we get the room and stuff.."

"Oh I know, I'll do it..." Katherine smiled slightly false.

"Sure.." Lynette nodded and sighed, turning back around to rest her eyes, but only so she could watch in the rear view mirror what Katherine did to wake Bree up. No doubt she saw the redhead's lids slowly flutter open before she gasped a little at being so close to Katherine's breasts before she finally pulled away and blushed to her friend but smiled.

"Hey...you slept so peacefully I didn't wanna wake you, but we're here.." Katherine smiled and nonchalantly tucked some of Bree's flame hair behind her ear.

"Oh already?!" Bree giggled a little, "I didn't even get my beauty sleep"

This was when Lynette turned around and butted in before Katherine this time, "You don't need it Bree...you're gorgeous enough" she winked to her flame haired friend.

"Oh Lynnie!" Bree smiled and touched Lynette's hand softly, "You weren't too tired were you? Driving all this way..."

"No for you, I was fine"

"Well, that's good. Okay...so let's get our bags and go inside?" Bree suggested.

"Let's" Katherine nodded, as did Lynette.

The ladies exited the car and retrieved their bags from the trunk, smiling to each other. Mainly smiling to Bree and then giving each other false smiles and throwing the occasional glare at one another behind the others back. Soon they arrived in the reception and Bree took the lead in asking for their keys, she was given them and guided to where they would stay. Each of them had a separate room but next door to the others. Katherine first. Bree in the middle. And Lynette on the other side of Bree.

All three women opened their doors at the same time and entered their respective suites.

Lynette entered and immediately dumped her bag on the floor by the door before she moved to the bed and crashed down onto it. Definitely a sign of being a mother of four kids, as well as providing for the family and still managing to have enough energy to give her husband the pleasures he wanted nearly every night.

Bree decided she would place her bag neatly next to her bed before gently opening it and getting out her change of clothing. She decided to call room service and order a gentle dish, just enough to tide her over until dinner. After ordering her food, she stepped into the shower and let the water take her, just to relax her body a little before her meal.

Katherine found another way to relax. After launching her bag onto the mattress, she made her way over to the mini bar and gently moved her head into it for a few seconds, letting the cool air wash over her face before she reached inside and grabbed a single bottle of white wine and the chilled glasses beside. She smiled as she sat to enjoy her drink, sighing softly, and knowing how great this weekend would turn out to be.

When Katherine heard the knock on the door for the room next door to her, she smiled knowing it was Bree's room, she went to the door and she opened it to spy on what food Bree had ordered. She spotted some champagne and was that lobster?! What was Bree planning?! She went back inside before the redhead opened her door, dressed in the shortest robe, her hand drying her hair with the towel. Katherine was in her room again and as she heard the bellboy close the door and thank Bree for the tip, she dialled the number for Bree's phone.

Bree looked to her food then the phone she sighed and answered, "Hello?"

"Hello...sexy..." Katherine murmured into the mouthpiece.

"Who's this?"

"Who do you think?!" Katherine giggled, "It's Katherine"

"Oh Katherine!" Bree giggled also and she sat on the bed, "I'm just about to have food, was it something important?"

"Well, I know that and I saw you had champagne..."

"Oh that..." Bree replied and cleared her throat.

"What is it?" Katherine asked her friend.

"Oh, I just wanted to treat myself..." Bree replied quietly.

"Oh okay then...I hope you enjoy it" Katherine said, a little upset Bree hadn't asked her in to share it.

"I'll see you later..." Bree smiled, sounding cheery on the phone.

"Of course, and Bree wear that dress....you know which one I mean" Katherine said before she hung up and sighed.

Bree replaced the receiver and looked up to her company, she smiled and stood up, walking over.

Bree walked over to Lynette and smiled at her, "Lynette...finally some time alone" Bree whispered as she moved her arms around Lynette's neck as the blonde moved hers around Bree's waist. Gently the redhead leaned in and softly pressed a kiss to Lynette's lips as she smiled, Bree then took one of Lynette's hands, pulling back a little from her now to walk over to the food, "Shall we?" she smiled to her blonde friend.

"We shall" Lynette answered, smiling brightly back to Bree. So the two women sat to eat the food the Bree had ordered for them before they finished the champagne and Bree leaned forwards, kissing Lynette softly on her lips once more. Lynette brought Bree close to her, still kissing the redhead back and moved them to the bed, she'd wanted this moment more than anything before. Lynette lay Bree down onto the bed and hovered above her body, kissing her friend deeply, using her tongue to probe her mouth as Bree moaned and moved her hands up Lynette's back under the material of her blouse.

The two women barely noticed time go by before they were both now laying together without a stitch of clothing on their bodies, working each other into a frenzy of pleasure and ecstasy, trying to keep their voices down as Bree didn't want to upset Katherine next door and Lynette could have sworn there was a family living across the hall from them. And so they continued as they were until Bree squeaked out her orgasm. The blonde looked down to the redhead and kissed her deeply to cover her moan also.

Katherine was watching TV and she turned the volume down as she had heard the moaning, she frowned and listened to the soft moans, obviously being covered, she knew it was Bree which made her both angered and jealous at whoever was in there with the redhead. Katherine moved over to the wall and pressed her ear against it to listen, she couldn't hear too much movement and then she heard it; "Oh Lynette…" that was it!

Katherine flung the remote onto the bed, living the TV on and she stormed out of her room to Bree's room, knocking on the door harshly before she just opened the door, letting it swing open and she stood there, her mouth hung open as she looked over the scene before her, she had half expected it to just be Bree masturbating but now, she could see she had been proved wrong. Katherine glared at Lynette and Bree, the redhead had lied to her and had been playing her, however Katherine shouldn't have been too upset as Bree had been playing Orson with Katherine.

The redhead gasped as she looked up, naked and saw Katherine in the doorway, she grabbed the blanket around herself to cover her goods even though Katherine had already seen her body and had already made love to her, however Lynette did not know about the two women helping each other out, so Bree pretended like there was nothing between Katherine and herself. Bree was wide eyed, especially after the orgasm Lynette had given her, "Katherine!!" she gasped.

"What's going on Bree?" Katherine asked her.

"Uhm…nothing…" Bree began.

"Nothing?! Are you kidding me?!" Lynette said, "That was the best fuck I've had in a while!"

"Lynette!" Bree gasped then looked into Lynette's eyes, "Is that all I am? A good fuck?" the redhead said with hurt and yet managed to keep her dignity.

"Well…" Lynette began, "I thought that's what we were doing…"

"You thought that all we had was just to be…fuck buddies?!!" Bree was so close to being speechless as she got up from the bed and wrapped the top cover around her as she gathered her clothes up and stormed into the bathroom, leaving Katherine and Lynette glaring at each other until she emerged another few minutes later, fully dressed and looked to Lynette, "Please dress and leave my room now"

"What?!" Lynette gasped.

"You heard me" Bree replied, staring Lynette down.

Lynette sighed and looked to Katherine who turned around while Lynette left the bed and dressed in her crumpled clothing and walked to the door before she turned to Bree, "Sorry if I didn't know you wanted more" and then she was gone, slamming the door behind her as she went to her own room.

Bree turned to Katherine and looked down, "I'm sorry you had to witness that…"

"You're sorry, I had to witness that?!" Katherine asked in disbelief.

This caused Bree to look up at Katherine and she frowned a little, "Katherine what's wrong?"

"Now you ask me what's wrong?!"

"Katherine, I…"

"Don't Bree! Just don't!" Katherine hissed and sat down on the bed. She gave a harsh sigh, then looked up at Bree, "Bree? What do I mean to you?"

The redhead looked to Katherine and she blinked a little, "Katherine you know you mean everything to me"

"Do I?" Katherine asked, she didn't look impressed.

"Of course you do"

"Prove it" Katherine goaded Bree.

"How?"

"Make love to me" Katherine replied coldly.

Bree looked to Katherine, quite speechless and she swallowed, "Katherine…"

"Do it Bree, prove to me you love me and I'm not just a rebound or whatever else I may be seen as"

The redhead nodded and stood, she gracefully yet nervously moved to Katherine and she took her hand in her own and softly closed her fingers around Katherine's hand, wanting her to feel Bree's love for her. Bree then moved her face closer to Katherine's, letting Katherine hear her breathing was irregular and her heart was beating almost breaking from her ribcage as she neared her lover.

Katherine's eyes watched Bree closely, she wanted nothing more than to take the lead in this situation, tell Bree everything would be okay and they would get through it all, but no, she had to let Bree do it herself, willing her to.

Softly the redhead moved her lips over Katherine's, letting Katherine feel the truth of the love she held for her. There was denying that kiss, Bree was most definitely in love with Katherine, and Katherine would be a fool if she didn't see that. Bree let her lips course over Katherine's gently in a sweeping kiss almost like she would sweep her from her feet like any Prince Charming would do, but she kept the kiss tender, she knew she had to.

Katherine upon feeling Bree's kiss so tender, let her eyes close and enjoy the sensation of Bree's delicate lips against her own, it was definitely love between them, she could see that now. She moved her arms to be around Bree's waist. She held onto Bree before she softly caressed over Bree's bottom and smiled into the kiss and she let herself deepen it slightly.

Bree softly moaned as she felt Katherine's hands over her bottom and she moved her own to Katherine's back, holding her close and not wanting to let go of her, Katherine was everything to Bree and she had bulled it up by letting Katherine see her with Lynette. A stupid mistake on the redhead's part and Lynette's for being that little bit too loud when enjoying the pleasure Bree gave to her. However now Bree wanted what she had with Katherine to last, it was too good to just forget about, both of them knew this.

Softly Bree began to walk backwards, pulling Katherine with her to the bed. The redhead slowly fell down onto the mattress and Katherine moved on top of her slender form. The redhead smiled up at Katherine and she kissed her softly, wanting Katherine to return the kisses. Bree moved her hands up Katherine's back, feeling her soft, warm skin through the material of the blouse that Katherine wore, red of course, gently the redhead slipped her hands underneath Katherine's blouse to make contact with her fragile skin, just like the linen blouse she wore.

Katherine used her tongue in Bree's mouth to urge the redhead to remove the clothing they wore and to be with each other, holding one another, body to body, feeling each other's hear beating next to their own. And so Bree obliged to Katherine's urge of removing the clothes, she softly lifted off Katherine's blood red blouse first, exposing her matching bra underneath, then the redhead moved her hands to the zipper on Katherine's skirt and painfully slow, she unzipped it for Katherine before sliding the skirt off the woman's body, letting her lie there in just her underwear now. Soon the women were all in a frenzied session, rubbing and suking and licking each other's bodies, wanting the next to climax and cry out from the pleasures they had been giving to her. And soon it happened, Katherine first, followed by Lynette and finally Bree who summed it all up by saying, "Wow I didn't know that the power of three was so powerful..."

**Fin.**


End file.
